Known head mounted or head-up display systems are typically used for military applications. For example, a head-up display may be mounted on a helmet worn by a pilot in order to project an image in the pilot's direct line of sight and at infinity to aid the pilot in carrying out a military operation. Such systems typically include a cathode ray tube, CRT, that is mounted on the pilot's helmet where the CRT receives video information via heavy cables that are coupled to video display generating equipment that is fixedly mounted on the aircraft.
Because these systems are cumbersome, bulky and heavy, they are not suitable for consumer type applications. Further, known head mounted display systems typically utilize components such as a display and optics that are mounted in a fixed relation to one another. Such systems typically can only accommodate a small range of head sizes. Manufacturing head mounted display systems with various fixed configurations so as to accommodate different head sizes is extremely expensive; however, if the system cannot accommodate a wide range of head sizes, the system is not suitable for consumer use since the head size among consumers varies greatly.